A fuel delivery device of the said kind is known from DE 101 62 989 C1. Further disclosed is a circuit arrangement for regulating an adjustable fuel pump for an injection system of an internal combustion engine, said arrangement being provided with a controller which compares a desired value of a fuel pressure with an actual value of the fuel pressure and determines an adjustment value for the delivery rate of the fuel pump as a function of the difference between the values. Furthermore a pilot control unit and an adder unit are provided. The adder unit determines a control signal from the adjustment value and a pilot control value for regulating the delivery rate of the fuel pump. The pilot control unit determines the pilot control value as a function of a desired delivery volume.